


O que você consegue e não consegue fazer

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 vezes em que Rodney salvou o dia e 1 em que não salvou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que você consegue e não consegue fazer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What you can and cannot do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869599) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia mandada por RachaelJurassic.

1.

Não havia tempo suficiente, vozes em pânico seguiam o lembrando de que o tempo estava passando e que segundos preciosos estavam sendo desperdiçados. “Calem a boca! Só calem a boca e me deixem pensar!” finalmente gritou. Zelenka parou de explicar seu plano que seria brilhante, se tivessem os cinco minutos extras necessários para o executar, Sheppard parou de gritar com ele, Elizabeth parou de o apressar, seus subordinados se silenciaram. Rodney encarou sua tela em silêncio, e então percebeu, uma solução tão elegante e simples que digitou com um sorriso, e a autodestruição foi cancelada com só segundos de sobra.

2.

“Nós estamos voando na direção de um sol!”

“Eu sei bem disso, você não precisa ficar me lembrando!”

“Então me devolve controle da jumper!”

“Eu estou tentando! Eu ainda nem sei qual é o problema com os controles!”

“Então descobre!”

“Eu estou tentando! Só me dá uns dois minutos!”

“Nós não temos dois minutos!”

“Eu sei! Fui eu quem te disse isso!”

“McKay...”

“John, talvez fosse sábio deixar que Rodney se concentre na sua tarefa.”

“Ele trabalha melhor sob pressão.”

“O calor do sol é pressão o bastante para mim!”

“Não parece!”

“Bem, mas – Feito! Sheppard, nos tira daqui agora!”

3.

Rodney puxou a mão de dentro do console, sacudindo os dedos eletrocutados para recuperar a sensação neles. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com choques, o ZPM iria explodir logo a menos que conseguisse redirecionar esse console. Zelenka gritou que tinha terminado sua parte, e que o tempo estava terminando. Rodney enfiou sua mão no console e arrancou o último cabo, forçando a energia a passar pelo caminho alternativo que fizeram, mas quando o fez sentiu a energia que ainda estava no cabo passar por seu corpo. Ele ficaria bastante dolorido no dia seguinte, mas ao menos eles iriam sobreviver.

4.

“Três minutos.”

“Eu sei.”

“Não é tempo o bastante para evacuar.”

“Eu sei, eu sei.”

“Talvez nós possamos levar a bomba para a jumper, eu posso largar ela na atmosfera.”

“Oh cala a boca, precisaria de cinco minutos para desabilitar o mecanismo de segurança e mover ela.”

“Então faz alguma coisa!”

“Que ideia brilhante, estava pensando em encarar a bomba até que exploda!”

“Não é o momento!”

“Então para de dizer bobagem!”

“Faz alguma coisa!”

“Oh pelo amor de...!”

“... você acabou de arrancar todos os fios?”

“...sim?”

“Como não morremos?”

“Nem ideia, mas funcionou, então o crédito é meu.”

5.

Rodney encarou a tela do seu computador, contente por ter descoberto aquele bug antes que causasse qualquer problema. Tudo bem, talvez tenha sido Zelenka que descobriu o bug e o mencionou para Rodney, mas foi Rodney que consertou o problema, então para ele era óbvio que deveria tomar todo o crédito para si. Ele se lembraria de mencionar que tinha acabado de salvar as vidas de todos eles na próxima reunião de pessoal sênior. Claro, nada de mal tinha acontecido, mas de jeito nenhum ele iria perder uma oportunidade de falar que salvou as vidas de todo mundo de novo.

+1

“Eu consigo!” Rodney disse, olhando ansiosamente para o timer.

“A Daedalus está em órbita, ela pode aguentar a explosão?”

“Não vai ter uma explosão, sou eu, o impossível demora alguns minutos!”

“Não temos minutos. Rodney,” John pousou uma mão no braço de Rodney, “você tem certeza?”

Rodney o encarou. “Nós precisamos desse posto avançado.”

John suspirou. “Trabalha, vou avisar a Daedalus para se afastar.”

“Você deveria ir.”

“Não vou te deixar aqui.”

Rodney olhou para a tela e para suas próprias mãos trêmulas. “John, eu... sinto muito.”

John acenou, compreendendo, e apertou a mão de Rodney. “Daedalus, nos tira daqui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Agora estou muito frustrada, porque o Word diz que elas têm certinho 100 palavras cada, e o AO3 insiste em dizer que falta uma palavra e não sei o que não está contando, então fica assim mesmo.


End file.
